Ari's Resistance
by Birdy Point
Summary: Five years after the flock defeated Itexicon, someone has picked up on the research and created a whole new breed of Erasers, Warwolf1.0. So what's this got to do with Ari? Everything! 3rd chappy up soon!
1. Total Effect

Summary:** Four years after the flock supposably defeated Itexicon, someone has picked up on the research and created a whole new breed of Erasers. Stronger, faster, smarter and more aerodynamic than ever before. But what happens when this new breed- starts to rebel? Ari is dead... or is he?**

**Some M/FX (Max/Fang) and maybe Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hello! i thought of this one while i was in maths... most boring subject ever! soo if you like it review it other wise i'll just leave it as a random unfinished thing... it basically about Ari and the Flock finding each in the chaos of war... oh and Ari's not who you think he is. Its all confusing but ill explain if the story get good reviews...

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a start, to a dog licking my face.

"Hur… aw.. geddoff… get off!" I grumbled, pushing the dog off my chest. He fell with an indignant yelp, and seemed to glare at me before he trotted off. I frowned after him and let my eyes adjust to the dark. Sitting up, I squinted at my dusty surroundings. It looked like a war zone around here. Concrete, twisted reinforced steel and bits of wood created a whole load of carnage. It also had me trapped in a two by four rubble cell.

I frown. Where was I? I tried to think back to a situation that would place me here, in this ruined building. I tried but every time I did a cloud blocked my intelligent thoughts. I hummed in frustration, my head ached. It smelt pretty bad in here too. A mixture of smoke, dust and anthrax most likely.

I tried to stand but pain shook though my leg, like an after thought. I looked down at my leg, and was greeted by a rusty looking piece of metal sticking out of my upper thigh. I groaned. Great, now I'd need another tetanus shot. I hated needles! I looked up and saw the dog standing in front of a large piece of concrete, panting with his tongue hanging out. His little black eyes were fixed on my face.

"Hey boy, this might get a little messy so I won't be offended if you turn away," I said smiling grimly, watching him for a reaction.

He did't move. Actually, he didn't give any indication that he'd heard me...

I shrugged, and took a grip on the metal with both hands. I sucked in a breath and bit down hard on my bottom lip. Getting a better grip on the thing, I looked away and pulled gently. The pain was incredible. I hissed out through my teeth, and I looked down again. Dark blood oozed out around the moving metal, and my grip started to slide. I paused and looked back up at the dog, panting. That's me panting, not the dog. As our eyes met, he closed his mouth and tilted his head giving a little whine.

"Alright boy… now's the tricky part," I hissed though pained breaths. I reached up and pulled my shirt off over my head, revealing my bare chest. With as little movement as possible, I ripped the shirt into three strips. I placed the longest one next to me, wrapped the second longest around my hand and then using my right hand, pressed the third strip to the oozing wound firmly.

I closed my eyes and shook off the feeling of dizziness, clouding my mind. Opening them again, I took a strong grip on the chunk of metal. I bit down on my lip again; my leg was just a numb pain now.

I breathed in slowly this time.

With a quick wrench, the metal came loose. The dog barked. I cried out in pain this time. I dropped the piece of metal, and pressed the rag down hard on my gushing wound. The pain was bad, but losing too much blood was worse, I knew that was a fact. I felt a wave of nausea come over me, and I lent back on a steel bar. Its cold hard surface helped me concentrate again.

I lifted my left hand off of the wound, pressing down harder with my right. I picked up the largest strip and lay it down over the wound, the other rag and my hand. I slipped the other end under my thigh, gathered both ends back together, and pulled down hard. I slipped my right hand out and tied both ends together as tightly as I could. Blood was soaking through my temporarily made bandage, but there was nothing more I could do.

I grimaced back up at the dog, who had come forward and lay down at my feet. His little black eyes had never left my face. I smiled grimly.

"I liked that shirt."

With that, the clouds over took my mind and I slumped to the side, eyes closed.

Total frowned and crept forward. The teenagers' eyes closed and he was out. The little dog shifted his gaze down to the teens leg and back up, over to his exposed back. Two large black tattoos of eagle wings waved as his muscles tensed and loosed again in small spasms of pain.

His shoulder length black hair fell loosely over his face, but Total knew he'd seen that face before. He must have seen it a hundred times, never this smooth or with the same expressions. There was no mistaking the tone in his voice, or the colour in his eyes. It was impossible, he'd died five years ago. Yet, there could be no mistake. There he was, in the flesh and blood, and looking as human as they come.

The young teenager infront of him groaned.

"Ari?"

* * *

_Don't forget to review if you like it!_

_Have a good weekend everyone!!_

_oxoxo_


	2. Hybrid

Summary:** Four years after the flock supposably defeated Itexicon, someone has picked up on the research and created a whole new breed of Erasers. Stronger, faster, smarter and more aerodynamic than ever before. But what happens when this new breed- starts to rebel? Ari is dead... or is he?**

**Some M/FX (Max/Fang) and maybe Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

If any one reads I'll Be Gone, i'm writing it, its just really difficult to do this chapter. sorry! reveiw me!

* * *

"Sir, a call for you."

Jeb nodded and put down his pen. He reached for his office phone, but the man standing at his door interrupted him.

"Sir, it's on the private line in the Directors office."

The taller man frowned. The Director was on an official business trip in the north. All her private contacts had been informed; anyone else would use the reception line. Jeb looked up at the man.

"Did they say who it was?" he asked, timidly.

"No sir. He said you were expecting him."

Jeb looked down at his notebook blankly.

"Sir, would you like me to tell him-"

"No. I'll take the call. Thankyou," Jeb murmured, jumping out of his seat. He followed the man out of his office and out into the hall. He knew the path instinctively. He'd been there on so many occasions.

As he neared the light wood stained door, he drew his Area Access card from his pocket and swiped it across the pad. He then placed his right index finger on the gel pad and held it there briefly. The machined let out a small 'beep' and the door opened smoothly.

'Welcome, Professor Batchelder," a metallic voice sung out from somewhere over head. Jeb strolled over to the desk, and heard the door close quietly behind him. Sitting down, he looked over to the phone. A little red light flashed slowly. Frowning again, he lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Jeb Batchelder speaking."

"Dad, you've been looking for me. What's up?"

Jeb let out a sign. He was relieved but also a little disappointed. He'd wanted to do this in person. He'd been looking for his son for some time now, and had started to fear the worst.

"I-ah… Ari…" he muttered, lost for words, "How'd you get this number?"

There was a small chuckle from the receiver. "I'm _your_ son, remember."

The tall man smiled, a glint of pride slipped over his face. "Right. Ah- Ari, I have been looking for you. How are you?"

"Can't complain." Jeb nodded, feeling a bit dazed.

"Why'd you want to see me dad?"

"I-ah- wanted to tell you... that your most recent… _counterpart- _passed its expirery date."

There was silence on the other end.

"Ari, I know how you feel about the program-"

Ari's smooth voice cut across him. "Do you, dad? You keep making these...copies- I mean what do you make them for?"

Jeb looked around the office and back to the clean desk in front of him.

"Son, I'm doing it for your protection-"

"What do I need protecting from?"

"You know I can't-"

"Can't tell me what I'm in danger of?"

"No! I mean yes-"

"You keep making these copies of me, for my protection! What makes me so god damn special?!"

"You're my son!"

"But why would I need protection?"

Jeb let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is why I wanted to do this in person-"

"You know I don't trust anyone from the company-"

"You trusted Max-"

There was a long silence, and Jeb knew he had made a huge mistake. He tried to rectify what he said but Ari cut him short.

"I'll call again soon. Take care, dad."

Ari hung up the receiver, and stepped out of the phone booth. He cursed the, and stood, staring moodily at the little corner shop in front of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, heading towards the parked AGUSTA F4 1000.

Max. The name was rarely brought up between father and son. Maxine. The girl that had changed everything. Ari had met her when he was only a young boy. He'd been fascinated by her fluffy wings. 'Like a child at the zoo' he'd later thought, bitterly. Jeb had explained to him then, that she was 'special'. Ari worked out later, that 'special' meant _experiment_. Max was a human hybrid. Unlike any other avian/human experiment, she was born with her wings, to a human mother. As far as he knew, the rest of her group had their wings graphed onto their backs as infants. She was one of only few that survived his fathers' early experiments. Max and the 'Flock' as they had called themselves, had been Jebs pride and joy. Although he knew they would never accept him as a friend, Ari had looked up to the older strange looking children. After all he'd grown up around them.

Ari mounted the bike, pulled his riders helmet down over his head and dropped the face shield down. He let the bike roar into action, the sound alien to the surrounding town outskirts. As he kicked off and flicked down through the sleeping suburban streets, Ari thought not about Max or his father, or even the experiments that'd made their escape to live in the 'real world'. Ari thought about the families living in the small houses, happily ignorant, unaware. The teen was brought back to a time when he was just as happy, just as innocent. His mothers smiling face came into his mind, and he smiled behind the chin guard of his helmet.

She seemed to be glowing, getting brighter and brighter until he was blinded by the light.

Ari cried out as the screech of heavy tires and the roar of the cabin of a truck ploughed into his conscious.

Bang.

* * *

_Enjoy your days boys and girls!_

_oxoxoxo!_


End file.
